


TroubleMaker pt. 2

by AugustStone



Series: Troublemaker [2]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: [Part 2] in the Troublemaker Series~ This one is a bit shorter and a bit "filler-ish" but for good reason ;) Hope you enjoy~





	

You paced your room nervously. 

He was late...what if he really HAD come by horse? You moved the curtains on your window aside to check outside for the thousandth time. 

Still no Jacob.

You would literally kill him if he had come by horse. It had been a month since you had seen him last. A month since your goodbye kiss and hug and exchange of phone numbers and emails to keep in touch. You found that email worked better as Jake never seemed to carry his phone on him. 

Ever. 

His twin sister Evie often scolded him, saying that if there was ever a real emergency he would be sorry he never took his phone around with him. He always argued he didn’t want to risk breaking it while he was working. He couldn’t afford a new phone everyday. 

Evie would just roll her eyes at him. They may be twins but Evie was definitely more mature. Something both she and her father attested to often. You however, didn’t mind. Jacob was Jacob and he would always be that snarky but sweet devil you'd come to love. 

You'd love him even MORE if he'd actually show up!

You checked your email again to make sure you'd gotten the time right. Four o'clock on Saturday. Well, it was Saturday. It was four fifteen and Jacob was nowhere in sight. You looked down at your phone to make sure you'd given him the right address when your phone suddenly buzzed startling you so bad you dropped it. 

“Dammit..” You cursed at yourself and moved to pick it up. Seeing that it was Jacob made you sigh in relief. 

“Jacob?” You said as you answered the phone. You heard a bit of rustling on the other end before that cockney accent answered you. 

“Hey there Love!” He said in an exuberant tone. “I know I'm late but please try not to strangle me when I show up.” He insisted and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“As a handsome cowboy once said; “I make no promises.”.” You teased and you heard him laugh. 

“Please tell me I'm the handsome cowboy in that analogy?” 

“Just get here Jacob, I'm a nervous wreck waiting on you.”

“Oooh so you'll look pretty gorgeous will ya, maybe I'll take longer?”

You hung up with a roll of your eyes but a smile on your lips. He was a tease damn him, but you loved it. You sat on the edge of your bed and texted some of your friends to occupy your mind until you heard a horn honk outside. 

You gave a relieved sigh and hopped off your bed to head downstairs, saying goodbye to your parents for the evening as you still lived at home. You often worried Jacob would think that with you being a senior in high school you were too immature for dating and he was doing it out of sympathy. 

But then you remembered what he'd said to you in the barn.

He liked you. 

Maybe he was as curious as you were and wanted to see where things would go? I mean, you were both still young so what was the harm in trying right? You hopped down the front steps to see Jacob waiting there.

Leaned against the passenger side of his older model Chevy pickup made him look like a bit of an oddity in the suburbia styled complex you lived in. Your neighbors next door were certainly enjoying the view. Jacob however was on his phone but he looked up the second he saw you. 

You saw something in his eyes then, you weren’t sure what but it felt...warm. It made your body tingle and you were unsure why but you certainly didn’t mind as it was a wonderful sensation. He moved from his truck to put his arms around you in a tight hug and you did the same. 

The two of you just sat there like that for a moment, content to just be in each others arms again after a long month of separation. After a moment you felt one of his hands gently caress your head and his fingers run through your hair. 

“I missed you.” You said, giving him a squeeze, a sentiment he returned gently before finally letting you go. 

“I missed you too love,” he said before leaning down to kiss you gently. “Its more than good to see you again in person instead of in text.” he said and you nodded in agreement. It was nice to be able to talk to him yes, but you much preferred to see him. To hold his hand and feel his arms around you. 

You were almost content not to even leave your driveway but Jacob stepped aside and opened the door to his truck for you so you could hop in. he gave a friendly wave to your folks who were watching from the window and got in to drive. 

When he started up the engine a look of realization came over him and he dug into his pocket. 

"Here," he said as he pulled out a folded piece if paper and handed it to you. You took it quizzically wondering what it could be as he began driving to wherever he was taking you.  
"What is this?" You asked as you unfolded the paper curiously. It looked like a deed of some kind and it took a moment before you realized what it was.  
"You kept him?" You asked with a smile stretching across your face. By "him" you were referring to the foal you'd helped birth a few months ago while at the riding camp. He was a beautiful chestnut colored stallion with deep brown eyes.

You'd named him Samson but Ethan had been adamant about selling the foal as it was worth a lot of money which they needed to help with repairs to the farm and camp. You had been saddened at the idea but you saw the sense in it. Jacob had reassured you it would be all right and he'd make sure the foal went to a good home.   
Apparently, he had bought it.

"How on earth did you afford this?" You asked with your mouth hanging open in shock. Jacob only laughed and gave a shrug.

"Let's just say I'm gonna be working for free for quite a while." He said and you felt a pang of guilt at hearing that. He'd done this for you after all.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry, you didn't have to do this--" you started but he shook his head to silence you.

"I had my mind set on it. You and that foal...you had a connection. None of us can get near it anymore but he always let you pet him and lead him by the rope." He said pointing to the bandage across his right eye brow.

"That wild sucker have me a kick the other day. Nearly knocked the wind outta me." he chuckled and you gave a gasp at that but he assured you he was fine.  
"Sweetheart I've been thrown off a bull that bucked harder than that little thing can kick. I'm fine, trust me."

You honestly didn't k is what to say. Yes you had loved the foal and was sad to hear it would be sold but it wasn't like you could keep it anyway...  
"Wait...Jacob, you know I can't keep a horse right?" You asked and he nodded.

"Of course you can't, your a soft city slicker." he teased, poking your side and you swatted his hand away.

"If you knew that then why did yo-" you started to ask but he shushed you by pressing a finger to your lips.

"Shh, you'll see." He said with a wink before moving to turn up the radio. "Now just sit back and enjoy the ride." He insisted but you couldn’t help but wonder where on earth he was taking you. You rode in silence for a while, the radio humming along as you gazed out the window. 

After a moment you felt Jacob gently slide his fingers into yours and you smiled to yourself. After about fifteen minutes of driving he pulled up to what appeared to be a beat up old trailer. Your quizzical expression returned and Jacob only laughed.

“Don’t look like that, I promise its not a trap.” He assured you as he got out and came around to open the door for you. “This is where Alec lives, you remember Alec?” He asked as you got out. Alec was a friend of Jacob's back on the farm. He helped during the summer with the kids and horses but around others his age he was shy and VERY nervous.   
“The skittish one whose obsessed with making phone apps?” You asked and Jacob laughed out loud. 

“Yes, him, he's doing a favor for me.” He explained as he beckoned for you to follow him. You followed him but at a bit of a distance just to be safe. You liked him, but you knew how to be careful. You apprehension went away though when he led you around to the backyard and you saw something that looked out of place but perfect at the same time.   
“You brought Samson here!?” You asked excitedly as you hurried into the yard to see that chestnut colored horse again. Jacob couldn’t stop you and he didn’t want to, just smiled to himself as he saw you make a bee line for the horse you loved. 

He hadn’t gotten too much bigger since last you saw him, but he recognized you right away and trotted over, pressing his nose into your stomach like he always did and neighing at you a bit as if to ask if you brought him anything.   
You smiled and ran your hands through his stubby mane and kissed his little head. He was the most precious thing n the world to you at that moment and you loved every minute of being able to pet him. His stubby tail flicked about in his excitement and he whinnied at you as if the two of you were having a conversation. 

It was glorious. 

Jacob stood on the opposite side of the fence and watched as you played with the foal, running off as it chased you and laughing like a child. Jacob loved every moment of it. Seeing you so happy made him feel warm and fuzzy. After a few moments you remembered you were on date and quickly gathered yourself, trying to seem suave as you went over to him but that big smile was still on your face. 

"Enjoyin' yourself are ya love?" He smiled slyly, seeing your cheeks flush a bright pink. Samson came up behind you and butted you in the back gently and whinnied a bit and you couldn't help but smile bigger as you tuned to pat him on the head again. 

"Yes, Jacob, I cant thank you enough for this~!" You said as you turned back to him resting your hands against the fence. Jacob tilted his head a bit and his smile became more serene. 

"Good," he said as he took your hands into his and gently kissed the back of them. "Because you can come here to see him any time you like. Just make sure you let Alec know, he gets a little twitchy about people in his backyard." He said with a teasing wink. 

"Well, unlike you I know how to use a phone." You teased and Jacob actually laughed aloud. "You have a point there." He couldn't help but agree. The two of you spent a few more minutes humoring Samson and you had to jump the fence to get away because the foal wouldn't let you out of the gate. 

"He's an oinry one," Jacob said with a chuckle as he helped you over the fence. "But I am glad he is so attached to you." He said as he held you up. You expected him to put you right down but he surprised you by stealing a kiss before he did. 

He walked you back to his truck and helped you inside before getting in himself. When he did he reached over to grab your hand. "So, did you like your surprise?" he asked and you nodded before he'd even finished asking. 

"More than you know~!" you insisted. "I still cant believe you did that for me...are you sure this is really okay?" You asked, giving your lip a worried chew and looking to him with worry in your eyes. 

He only gave your hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Anything to see you smile love." He insisted in a way that you knew meant there was no changing his mind. He was stubborn. Cute. But stubborn. You didn't mind so much though as it certainly wouldn't be boring. 

No, definitely not.


End file.
